


Did I Stutter?

by IwriteDreams



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, idk what this isssss, this is a request from my tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwriteDreams/pseuds/IwriteDreams
Summary: My requests open up again on August 10th! My tumblr is @iwriteyousequal





	Did I Stutter?

The eerily quiet tap-tap-tap of his stylus on the tablet fills the empty room. It’s dark, and night had fallen without Mitarai's realization or care. He’s been up to his knees in work, to create something to inspire real hope, an authentic will to do something with a greater meaning. 

He knows it won’t be as simple as he’s hoping. Once he got to the island the first thing he had strived to do was work. To create something for his message, to produce something to bring hope and joy- if not to the world, his new classmates. Besides, shutting himself in Nagito’s cottage and working to create something beautiful was far easier and was second nature in comparison to the task of being met and accepted by all the others. He’d never had to go and meet people like this before. Even their little group of only 16 including him was too much. When he’d come back to the island for recovery under future foundation with all the others, he’d run into a black haired punk who’d started screaming at the top her lungs about how “rad” it was that he would be joining them. 

Yeah, he’d hadn’t had the best of times trying to understand a word that came out of her mouth.

There was a short little bitchy one too, who’d been rather cross with him, and a very loud man insisting that he come join his workout routine with another spunky girl who was… Well, she wasn’t afraid of not wearing a bra. He’d obviously declined the offer to join them. He was striving for change- sort of. But at the same time, some workout routine from the seven circles of hell wasn’t going to change him in the way he wanted. 

Speaking of the 7 circles of hell, there was another man, Gundam, who’d given him a hamster upon arrival, saying he condemned his power of hope and summoning, and had given him the “holy offspring of the dark Deva’s of destruction”, which now slept on his desk. It’s name had originally been Cabbage, but Gundam had made him give him a more intimidating name. Now, Hippo-Trip was his only friend in the long hours he worked over his animation. He’d actually really liked Gundam until he started explaining in gruesome detail how Hippo-trip and his parents had eaten their siblings.

It was fair to say though, that these people had given him no shortage of inspiration, and while they were full of hope, they were still not perfect. Which, in a way, made them more desirable to him as characters.

Theoretically speaking. 

A beautiful young lady, Sonia, had welcomed him rather regally, and then afterwards, so had a redhead who’d given him a stern talking to before putting him on the receiving end of a firm handshake. A nervous looking mechanic, with pink hair and pointy teeth, a bit on the thicker end of things, and of course Hinata, the Imposter and Nagito.

Hinata was probably his best new friend. He came in to check on him often, asking him to go outside for a bit. He helped with his work sometimes, pulling out some of the most accurate and helpful ultimate talents from his hand. The imposter was great to see again, or, his new favorite persona, Byakuya Togami. He came by often enough, every day at least, with tea and snacks.

However, it was Nagito who really captured his interest, and had really inspired his whole new line of work. 

Once he had come to the island, he had looked at the project he’d been slaving over for many long months and everything, every part of it… hadn’t seemed right. Junko had somehow contaminated what he’d made. Even though the frames had no changes whatsoever, there was a twisted feeling coming from it now. Maybe it was hindsight. Maybe it was because now he was at the heart of the very thing he was trying to inspire and bring forth. He’d never felt hope like he did now, sitting among past despairs, who’d somehow defeated every challenge, every odd standing in their way. 

Now Mitarai worked, hunched over his new tablet and work desk, completely new timelines and ideas coming to his mind. Sometimes he would even start to animate off the script, which was something he never did before, yet at the same time always became his favorite parts. Parts he actually could say he was satisfied with.

It was a real story this time, 16 mismatched characters who could never hope to get along, building hope, being knocked down twice, three times, more, then still standing up. His new project was for his new friends. It wasn’t hypnotism. There was no tricks, no dishonest hope. It was all real, and it opened the door to new possibilities instead of pushing them to you. Thanks to the guy who shared his room with him.

Mitarai started as there was a sharp rapping of steel knuckles at his door. “Mitarai? Can I come in?”

“Yeah!” He called, upsetting Hippo-Trip in the process, sending the ivory and gray hamster to his feet, squeaking, stepping all over his timeline of views and perspectives for the scene.

The door comes open, and Nagito’s leaning in, with a grocery bag in hand from rocket punch market. “Look, I mean, this is your cottage, you don’t have to knock.”

 

“It’s ours now.” Nagito sighs, and Mitarai sometimes still feels bad that Nagito was stuck with him. Somebody had to share, and Nagito seemed to have him dumped on him. Nagito was at least courteous enough to not complain about it at all, he accepted him gracefully, and even insisted on sleeping on the floor. That part probably had more to do with his self-destruction then him, but Mitarai was still more than a little grateful. “Besides, you have more right to it than I. You have an amazing talent that you’re trying to put to use, and this is your workspace. I can only pray I’m not interrupting you too much.”

Mitarai shook his head, as Nagito came over to his desk, cringing as Nagito cast his eyes on the screen to a half drawn frame of Gundam and Souda. “Nagito, don’t let me keep you out of your own damn cottage. I’m lucky you’re so courteous. It’s no trouble.”

 

That’s a lie. Every Time Nagito is in the room, Mitarai feels like he should stop working to be polite, in return for all the nice things he does for him to return the favor. However, Togami seemed delighted that he was at least taking small breaks.”

Nagito only hummed, which was progress, he decided because Nagito always thought the exact opposite. “I hope sandwiches are okay?” He says instead, looking down at Mitarai as he starts petting Hippo-Trip with a finger. “The animation looks amazing, as always.”

 

You sound hysterical, as always. Mitarai thinks, even though it’s just about the last thing he would like to say aloud.

“Sounds good to me.” He huffed, as he reluctantly let his stylus down. The Ultimates had also done something amazing, in teaching him that overworking himself resulted in less hope. “Thanks, I needed a break.”

“I think Hinata will stop by later.” He informed him, pulling out a store bought platter of small ham sandwiches, and using his steel fingers to rip the seam of the tape. “He really wants you to get to know everybody better.”

“What did you say?”

Nagito was hovering over him, sort of uncomfortably, cracking open the lid, and he shrunk back under him. He was used for Nagito speaking to the others in his name.

“I told him that I’d try to convince you to come because I think you really should, but if you didn’t want to yo wouldn’t. He accepted those terms… classic Hinata.”

 

Mitarai nodded, as the lid came off, and Nagito was Handing him a small, half sandwich in a paper napkin, before claiming one for himself and moving to sit on the other side of the room on the sofa. “Thanks.”

He looks silhouetted with the window shining behind him, in the dark area, collapsing into his seat with relief, but still maintaining some fundamental level of put-together-ness that Mitarai admired. While it was rare, seeing Nagito act in moderation was satisfying in some weird way.

“If I may… You really do seem to be locking yourself in. I know you all have your ways of handling your talents, but hope won’t grow if you won’t let it.” Nagito pointed out. Mitarai was more than a little aware that the others have a distaste for Nagito, even after everything, because he viewed his hope a little more tangible than all the others. Mitarai understood the feeling of being outcast, but he, probably more than anybody, kind of agreed. This hope that they made was certainly enough to save future foundation, and now future foundation was trying to return the favor. He certainly respected Nagito for it.

“I guess I’m still just simmering in it.” He admitted. “I still feel like I can’t measure up to the others. Being new and all, and almost corrupting hope for everybody.”

“We all did that though.” Nagito rather bluntly points out. “All of us, as despairs, and me as servant to a bunch of children… we all kinda tried to kill off hope, but it still exists.”

 

Mitarai really hates having this conversation, but with Nagito, it just seems like refreshing his current mood and outlook on everything, instead of suffocating on past mistakes. It’s almost a different conversation entirely. “I mean, I tried to corrupt everybody by force, like. Do you understand that?”

“We’re all the same. We all did something along those lines, you don’t need to be shy of the others.” He says, airily. He’s chewing on a sandwich with a prosthetic hand. 

“Yes, but most people don’t meet their friends by almost ending the world, and having some ragtag group of strangers stop them.” The sandwiches were good anyway… herby Italian bread.

“Rag-tag?” 

“You know what I mean- ow!” 

He heard Nagito laugh, and felt a pinch in his finger, looking down to see Hippo-Trip biting his finger, waiting for food, squeaking. “You little!” 

He raised his finger off the desk, in an attempt to get the hamster to let go, but Hippo-Trip didn’t release his bite and was dragged by his teeth upwards, squeaking, and dangling off of Mitarai's finger. Nagito was laughing probably harder than he had ever heard him, and he shook his finger back and forth, but the stupid hamster wouldn’t let go.

“A little help here?!” Mitarai begged Nagito, but He was leaning over himself, wheezing in laughter, metal fingers just barely holding his sandwich, and would be of no use whatsoever. Despite the pinch in his finger, Mitarai was choking on giggles, watching the angry hamster dangling off his finger, suspended in horror and frustration, as it hung on him, shaking to and fro. “Fuck you Hippo-trip!”

At the name, Nagito coughed in his fit of joy, and Mitarai laughed harder. He couldn’t keep a straight face as he commended a hamster, who was dangling from him, with a name like Hippo-TRIP because who the hell names a hamster Hippo-Trip?!

“I think he’s-” Nagito’s laughing, and trying to stand up to help him on wobbly knees. “I think he’s maybe got you beat!” And Mitarai can’t help but nod, still consumed with little chuckles and laughter, he’d bet Nagito’s sides are starting to ache. “He really is the king of the jungle, Mr.Hippo!”

It take’s a good minute or two of them laughing away before Nagito is able to walk over without stumbling, and Helping Mitarai pry the hamster from his finger. No surprises when it starts to leak blood. “Oh, shit.” Nagito manages. “Shoot, here, I have bandages somewhere in here….”

Mitarai takes a moment to bop the troublesome hamster on the head, knowing it’s what Saionji would do, before he pulls out a piece of lettuce from his half eaten sandwich, and sets it in front of the hamster. “Is that what you wanted?” And while it was funny, and he got to hear Nagito’s heartwarming laugh for a very long time, he’s still cross with the little furball for biting him hard enough to make him bleed. Hippo-Trip starts nibbling on the leaf, so Mitarai takes that as a yes, as NAgito’s now beside him, rummaging through a desk drawn on a hunt for a box of bandages and disinfectant cream.

“I’m sorry.” He apologizes. “That was stupid, I really should’ve known better than to take a hamster titled ‘The spawn of the four dark devas of destruction’ from Gundam.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nagito promises. “I’ve got the stuff to handle it… it was probably my bad luck anyways, I’m so sorry.”

“What? That wasn’t your fault, that was my ravished hamster wanting a meal.” HE said, watching carefully as Nagito pulls out the box and tube he was looking for. Mitarai knows he always is restocking his stash, and every night he seems to come back to the cottage to patch himself up from new little cuts and bruises. Bad luck, clumsiness, and easily injured, Nagito plowed through band aids like you wouldn’t believe, and the adhesive strips consistently decorated him. 

“It seems like everything is my fault most days,” Nagito said carefully, pulling out a band-aid and unscrewing the cap of the disinfectant, before kneeling before his office chair. “May I see it?”

Mitarai held out his hand, popping the last of his sandwich in his mouth, as he saw NAgito do moments ago. He winced at how cold the lotion was, especially while the cut was still bleeding a small bit, but for all the injuries NAgito sustains on a daily basis, he can’t help but trust that he knows what he’s doing. 

“You know… the others never mention it to me but… I feel so bad.” NAgito whispers, more to Mitarai;s finger then him. “I know they hate me but… I wish they would put me out of my misery.”

“Put you out of your… misery…?”

“Honestly, I just want them to accuse me already.” He said. “They need to kill me now, it’s my fault any of them were here in the first place. If I wasn’t subjected to the Neo World program… if I wasn’t there with them it would’ve gone all according to plan. No Monokuma, all the hope fragments… they would have Chiaki, and they would be happy and filled with hope for the rest of their days but I… Me and my luck took that away from them. They're trying to change their entire lifestyle to accommodate for the trauma and the past they only had to withstand because of me. The PTSD and the harsh words… The discourse and distrust between them all it’s so wrong! It’s all…” 

NAgito’s faltering, the bandage unopened, as he simply spills out. “Look… Mitarai, I kind of wish you would take my place.”

“Take you… place? Nagito, I don’t get it.”

“Be a pusher for hope, be the supporting character I should’ve been, be talented and full of hope, be a good friend.” It looks like he’s struggling to open the bandage wrapper with his metal hand, but Mitarai bets that isn't the case. 

“I guess I just wish they’d had you instead of me.”

“Me… rather than you.”

 

“Did I stutter?”

Only then does Nagito open the bandage, and peels back the paper, letting it fall to the floor. “Why in the world would you want me to have been there instead of you? Hajime tells me that while you had a weird way of doing the thing, you saved his skin on several occasions.”

“Well, Hinata’s a bit of a liar.” He says, and Mitarai can tell that his conviction of this is in the range of concrete. “He also tells me that he enjoys my presence on rare occasion, so I’m not entirely sure that I can ever trust anything he says.”

Mitarai rolled his eyes. “It’s pretty clear to me that he does like to be around you, and everybody else. I wouldn’t call him a liar at all. I like being around you too, just… you know… for the record.”

“Well, I’m positive you did save a lot of people, even if it was… bumpy.”

Nagito applies the bandage, smoothing out the air bubbles, even as his fingers twitch. “You haven't the slightest clue what you’re talking about. It’s my fault Junko’s AI found them at all, my misfortune. Had you been there, it never would’ve been a problem.”

“But it’s my fault Junko’s even in power in the first place!” Mitarai argued. “I gave her all the skills she would need to brainwash the world, remember? That was me.”

“Mitarai… if you hadn’t done it, she would’ve found another way.” Nagito said. “It wasn’t you! It was her.”

“I could say the same thing for you! It wasn’t you or your luck, it was her trying to stain you all.”

Nagito let his hands drop from Mitarai’s. “I think you’re getting this confused,” he said, still knelt before him, eyes tracing the floor. “Of course it was me… it had to be me.”

He sighed, and leaned back into his office chair, casting a glance at his index card storyboards on his desk, studying a couple shots with Nagito’s smiling face among the others. “Well… maybe it was a lot of things. You and me, and other stuff, you know?”

Nagito shows no signs of moving at all as he muttered. “Like, a combined effort?”

“Yeah, like that… and now we’re making a combined effort to set it straight.”

“Isn’t that ironic?”

Mitarai can’t look away anymore, and instead puts his feet under him, and stands. He offers out a hand to Nagito, who looks up to him. “Come on, the best way to make that effort is to go make bonds with the others, right?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want to go?”

 

“I think you said ‘if I felt like it’ for me. I should go, so I will. Besides, you can come with me.”

NAgito nods something slightly, and take’s his open hand, and with every thought that comes and goes in a flood, Mitarai knows that he doesn’t want to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> My requests open up again on August 10th! My tumblr is @iwriteyousequal


End file.
